


Birthday Scuffle

by vickir



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: A scuffle breaks out at a birthday party on Tracy Island.





	Birthday Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

Scott’s birthday had arrived, and he was happy with the presents he got from his family. But what he really wanted for a change was to have a party with cake, food and his family and some close friends. It wasn’t generally possible since International Rescue had been operating, but Scott wanted to have a party this time, to relax and have some fun. But most of all he wanted his family and friends to have that too.

Scott discussed having a party on the island with Grandma. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea as there was no way to tell if International Rescue would be needed. Scott was willing to take the risk. Grandma wasn’t too sure it was worth it, but she loved her grandsons and finally agreed. Scott told her he’d get in touch with those that needed to travel to the island. There was only to be a small number that needed to make their way there, actually only three. He would also tell his brothers, Brains, and Kayo about the party. Grandma agreed for him to do the invites and was happy there was only to be a small number so she wouldn’t have to do an enormous amount of food, along with the cake. Scott almost choked when Grandma mentioned the cake, he hid it well, so she didn’t notice. Scott was able to save the cake from her hands by suggesting that Lady Penelope, who was to be invited, would bring one with her since as she had more than enough to do. Grandma reluctantly agreed for Lady Penelope to bring the cake. 

Scott let his brothers know that there would be a birthday party on Saturday for him on the island. Scott also made sure Brains, and Kayo knew about the party as well. Everyone was happy, though wary about the food that their Grandma would be serving. Brains said he’d help along with MAXX in the kitchen to prepare the food. Scott was happy with that and told his brothers who were equally pleased. Scott also made John promise to be down for the party stating that EOS was more than capable of monitoring things and letting them know if they were needed. John had been reluctant till Scott mentioned that Lady Penelope would be bringing the cake. John knew it would be a good cake if Lady Penelope had anything to do with it. She had excellent taste when it came to celebratory cakes. Other than Lady Penelope and Parker coming to the island, Scott invited Colonel Casey to also join them as well. He would have liked to have had Captain Lee Taylor, but he was in space, helping the Mars colony expedition, so a quick trip back for a party wasn’t on the cards. Anyway, Captain Taylor never could remember all their names accurately, but his stories about him and their dad were always welcomed. Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope accepted Scott’s invitation when he contacted them, and they were looking forward to it. Lady Penelope was more than happy to supply the birthday cake and had an idea for it, planning to contact her friend who was an expert at making specialized cakes. Scott had everything set. 

~~~~

Saturday arrived, and so did a hive of activity on the island. Everyone was put to work, even Scott the birthday boy who had wanted the party in the first place. Grandma set the chores that everyone was to do before Lady Penelope with Parker and Colonel Casey arrived. No one escaped, which meant Kayo had to forgo skipping out on the pretext of doing a security patrol of the area that she regularly does. Even John had been dragged down, well not actually dragged, from 5, by being threatened that if he didn’t get down to help they would be sending Grandma up to stay with him for a week. John got down within the hour, mumbling something that his brother would regret it in some way, yet to be decided by him. Soon, with all the helper's everything was done and just in time. The food was almost ready to serve only waiting for the final touches.

Colonel Casey was the first to arrive. She brought Scott a belated gift which he really appreciated. Lady Penelope and Parker were only half an hour behind. A large box accompanied them, the cake. It was quickly taken to the kitchen for later. Lady Penelope also had a small belated gift for Scott as well. 

The party started with snacks beside the pool. It was a warm day, and most of them took advantage of it. After a little while, Grandma with help from Parker served lunch. Small quiches, little homemade pies, chicken pieces with different marinades and sandwiches along with at least six or seven different salads to accompany them. It was a significant amount of food on offer for everyone’s tastes.

Everyone sat at the table after getting a plate full of the delicious offerings that were set up on a separate table, where they all could serve themselves as much or as little as they wanted. Everything was all handmade by Grandma with the help of Brains and MAXX. Some of the boys even went back for seconds and had to be told to leave some room for the cake and the dessert that was still to come.

Talk around the table covered everything from Alan’s schooling to what could be done about the Hood. Though Grandma and even Lady Penelope tried to steer the conversation away from work to more congenial topics. It was a party after all. After everyone had finished eating lunch, Parker started moving the leftover food to the kitchen. Grandma got everything stored in no time and got the desserts and cake ready. Parker helped to take everything to the table in the sunken area in the lounge area. The cake had pride of place with plates and utensils beside it as well as the other desserts that there was. Everything was in place. 

The cake Lady Penelope had bought was a medium sized one. She had it specially made, and it looked great. It was in the shape of Thunderbird 1, or close to it, and was in the process of taking off from what seemed like an island. Lady Penelope only gave her friend a little information on what she wanted and not divulge too many secrets. When the cake was finally revealed, Scott and everyone was truly impressed. Lady Penelope got a kiss on the cheek for her effect, much to Gordon’s dismay.

After the cake and desserts had been put out on the table in the lounge everyone was told to have some dessert, later the cake would be cut. While everyone did that Grandma went to head for the kitchen to start doing a proper clean, washing the plates and containers from lunch. But before she got very far, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Grandma where do you think you’re going?” Scott asked.

“To start cleaning up Scott. It’s not going to get done by itself.”

“I know, but aren’t Gordon and Alan supposed to be on kitchen clean up duty again?”

“Yes, they are, and they’ll be helping me.”

“Oh, they’ll be doing it, but you won’t be. You’ve already done enough today.”

“Scott, who else will be there to watch they don’t break anything?”

“I will Grandma,” John said, stepping up to where Scott and Grandma were having heard them talking.

“Are you sure John?” Grandma asked.

“Yes, I am. Now go with Scott and relax for a change. We’ll be there as soon as everything is done. So don’t cut that cake just yet.”

“Alright, John,” Grandma conceded.

Watching Scott steer Grandma in the direction of the lounge, John grabbed his two younger brothers.

“Gordon, Alan you’re with me in the kitchen,” called John to his brothers.

“What! Now? What about the cake can’t we do it after?” Alan whined.

“No, now Alan. The cake is after we clean up. So the quicker we get through things, the quicker you get to have some cake. You to Gordon,” John added, noticing Gordon trying to sneak away.

“Aww, John.”

“No, Gordon. Both of you in the kitchen now.”

John marched his brothers into the kitchen. What met them was a pile of plates and serving containers that had been used for lunch. John knew that Grandma with the help of Parker had stored all the leftover food in containers suitable for storage in the refrigerator. All that was left was the washing and drying of plates, bowls, and utensils and putting them away where they belonged till the next time they were needed.

John got Gordon to do the washing up while Alan placed the dishes in the water after scraping any leftover food scraps into the garbage, while he dried and put things away where they were supposed to go. Things were going well, and they were making headway with getting everything cleaned up. But then things changed. One small slip and everything went to hell.

~~~~

Virgil was wondering what was taking his brothers so much time to finish the cleanup and come to the lounge for cake. They were all waiting for the cake to be cut and be served, while they waited those who wanted had coffee and some of the desserts that there were.

Getting up Virgil started towards the kitchen. “I’m going to see what’s holding John, Gordon, and Alan up.”

“Okay, Virgil. Try and hurry them up, we’re all dying to have some cake,” Scott said.

“I will,” Virgil replied and went to see exactly what the hold up was.

As Virgil approached the kitchen, he thought he heard a strange sound. Thinking he was hearing things, Virgil ignored it and continued on. He stopped short in the doorway of the kitchen and looked on in shock at what he saw. There in front of him all three of his brothers involved in strangling or being strangled.

Gordon was choking Alan as Alan tried to stop him. Alan was trying to pry Gordon’s hands from his throat. In the meantime, John was trying to strangle Gordon, well it certainly looked like it. Virgil also noticed that Gordon’s hair seemed to be dripping wet with some soap suds hanging off the ends and dripping onto his shirt, which was also wet.

Shaking his head from the disbelief of what he was seeing, Virgil moved into the kitchen and took action. First, he grabbed John’s hands and removed them from Gordon’s neck. As Virgil did that, he found that John wasn’t actually strangling Gordon. Though how John thought the way he was trying to pull Gordon off Alan with his hands around the neck would do any good, he had no idea. He’d ask him later. When John was about to have a go at Virgil for dragging him away, Virgil held up a hand to stop him from doing so giving him a stern look not to even to attempt anything else. It wasn’t the first time Virgil had pulled John off a younger brother, so John knew not to argue with him. Virgil then turned his attention to his two youngest brothers.

This time it was a lot harder to get them separated, but finally, Virgil was able to get Gordon’s hands from around Alan’s neck. Alan fell to the ground gasping for breath. Alan felt his now sore throat from Gordon’s grip he had on it with his hands. Virgil had to physically hold Gordon back with all his strength. Gordon might be smaller and slimmer than him, but when Gordon was mad, which seemed to be right now, he was just as strong as any of his older brothers including himself. Gordon was fighting a losing battle against Virgil to get back to strangling Alan, so Gordon stopped struggling, but not relaxing completely. No, he stood at the ready, ready to jump on Alan again when he could. Virgil, seeing that Gordon had relaxed a little bit, turned and helped Alan to his feet.

“Are you okay Al?” Virgil asked.

“No thanks to Gordon,” he replied.

“Well, you started it,” Gordon countered.

“It was an accident,” Alan told him.

“The first time maybe but not the second or third time.”

“Yeah, well, I thought it was funny how the water splashed up onto you.”

“Well, it wasn’t!” Gordon loudly and angrily said as he went to attack Alan again.

Virgil stopped him before he got anywhere near him, placing a hand on Gordon’s chest. “Okay guys, that’s enough. Now tell me what happened.” Everyone started to talk at once “Okay guys stop.” Virgil said, but they kept going. “Guys stop,” Virgil said loud enough to be heard. They finally stopped. “I can’t hear anything with all of you talking at the same time. John, I’ll start with you, what happened?” Virgil asked.

“Sorry Virg, but I’m not really sure what happened. All I heard was some splashes while I was storing some bowls. I heard Gordon mumble something and when I turned around, he was trying to strangle Alan. I tried to get him off of him when you pulled me off.” John told Virgil.

“Yes, well that was a strange way to try and pull him off,” Virgil said to him.

“What do you mean?”

“It looked like you were strangling Gordon. You had your hands around his neck.”

“What! I guess I just grabbed him without thinking. Sorry.” John said.

“That’s okay, bro. Gordon now you. What happened?” Virgil asked.

“Alan splashed me,” Gordon stated.

“How?” Virgil wanted to know more.

“By throwing the plates into the water in the sink. Alan did it three times, the water splashing higher getting me wetter each time.”

Shaking his head, Virgil asked. “Alan, why did you do that?”

“It was an accident,” Alan said.

“Three times!” Gordon spat out.

“Yes, well, the first one was definitely an accident. It slipped out of my hand.”

“Okay, and the other two times?” Virgil wanted to know.

“Well, okay, they weren’t,” Alan admitted.

“Alan why?” Virgil asked.

“He didn’t react much the first time, so I thought I’d try again,” he innocently told him

“Yes, well, I’m sure if it were you in the same position you wouldn’t like it,” Virgil stated to him.

“Yeah, I guess. Sorry, Gordo,” Alan apologized.

“Gordon?” Virgil said, watching him as he didn’t say anything. “Gordon?”

“Okay, I accept your apology,” Gordon grudgingly accepted.

“Good, now the real reason I came was to see how much longer you guys were going to be?’

“Not much longer now,” John said. “Why?”

“We want to cut the cake,” Virgil told him.

“Don’t, not till we’re there,” Gordon said.

“Well, I suggest you clean up quickly then and no more fights. Otherwise, I’ll tell Grandma, what you’ve been up to.”

“Okay Virg,” Gordon said.

“Yeah, all right,” Alan also answered.

“Won’t be too much longer I promise Virg,” John said to him. “Okay boys back to work,” he said to his young brothers

They quickly went back to work. Virgil left them to it. Shaking his head as he was leaving, Virgil walked back to the others. ‘Why was it him that had to break up his brothers trying to strangle each other?’ Virgil thought walking back into the lounge. It wasn’t the first time, and he doubted it would be the last.

As promised not ten minutes later, John, Gordon, and Alan rejoined everyone for cake. If anyone noticed that Gordon seemed to be a little damp, they didn’t mention it, and Grandma was happy to find no broken plates, cups or serving bowls either when she checked. So Grandma let whatever had occurred slide that had gotten Gordon damp and the red marks on Alan’s neck that looked suspiciously like finger marks. Well till next time at least and she was sure there would be another time, and it wouldn’t be too long before that happened she was sure of that.

In the end, the party that Scott wanted was a success as far as he knew. He never heard about the scuffle in the kitchen nor did Grandma, but she did suspect something had happened. There were no rescues either, not until the afternoon of the next day, so everyone had a good rest and a perfect time just as Scott had wanted.


End file.
